The Coin Life
by Hawkehloco
Summary: Mituna knows he's not who he use to be...Well, part of him does. Rated M cause I broke out the "bad words."


This is... Hmm...

You've got no idea of where you are. But no one else is here.

Cool. You really don't think you could take it. You just don't feel right. maybe moving around will help.

You try to stand, but sitting on the ground actually feels nice. "Welp, no more skateboarding." You say to no one in particuar. But your voice sounds strange. Really, really strange.

You barely understood yourself.

"Hey! You're awake!" You actually weren't, but the voice jerks you to that point. The dream vanishes.

'Oh no...' was the last clear thing that went through your mind before everything went foggy. A fog that you are getting used to. You hate it.

Reality tends to kick you in the ass.

When you're asleep, you can do anything you want. You skateboard to your hearts content, you talk like you used to, and actually understand everything that's going on.

Then, reality check: You wake up.

You can't do shit. You talk funny and your brain can't keep up with everything that's happening. You know what you want to say, but can't say it.

You know Cronus is just teasing, you know Meenah is just joking, you know the rest are just trying to help, but that part of you is not in control right now.

You want to punch yourself in the head. But you don't want to do any more damage to someone who falls of a skateboard, with some very painful landings.

Once, with Cronus, you teased back.

You don't know how your think pan got the words together, but it did. It was a rather stupid comment, but...Cronus smiled! The doofus actually smiled! You soaked it up, knowing that was going to be a rare occurance.

Those are the kinds of things you review when asleep. The happy times you used to have with Cronus, plus the recent smile.

You try to remember all the cool moves you used to do, hoping the muscle memory would come back and pick up some slack, maybe help you stick a landing.

It never does.

You tried to write a journal once. Just to try to remember your dreams. You could only remember two at a time, a lot of one, and the finer details of another.

You chose carefully, but you always seemed to miss something important. It pissed you off so much, you cried. That became a thing, you crying. It sucks, but it feels good to let it out.

Latula did what she could during the times you'd cry.

You appreciate her. Very much. But you never right about her in your journal. You know why, but you don't.

When you're asleep, you know why. Otherwise, it's a mystery that will never be solved.

Just like the mystery of why you are your old self when you sleep, but a moron when you wake.

No one likes the moron. They stand him, they deal with him, but that's it. They feel sorry for him.

You feel sorry for them. They have to deal with him.

No, he is not you. You do not wear a helmet all the time. Only when skateboarding. And you don't fall down when you skateboard.

So, you apologize. You don't like the fact that there's a moron in your body, and you know they feel the same. But they get mad you when apologize. You try to explain, but it just ticks them off. You know why, but you don't.

Your life is like a coin. There are two sides. Heads up, good luck. Tails up, bad luck. Heads, you. Tails, moron.

You can't pick a side.

It flips routinely.

It sucks.

Your name is Mituna Captor and you wish you could either turn back time, or stay asleep, forever. No one can be mad at you when you're asleep, and you get to relive your life, your old life. Every last beautiful day of it.

You decide to show your dream journal to Latula. Maybe she can help you piece this together when you're awake.

Maybe. You hope so.

You can live without skateboaring. You can live without basic motor control. But it's killing you how you cannot talk or think right.

You practise... Sometimes.

"What is it, Tuna?" You internally smile at the nickname.

You'd stopped trying to practice anything but talking. You did it while no one was looking. It's a surpprise, after all.

You still sound kind of funny, but much better than you used to.

"Here." That voice...Yes, you will gladly claim that voice as yours. Rough with disuse, it pronouced the word perfectly.

You sound funny, but you talk right.

After having a small party in your head, a mini congrats for your hard work, you finally hand your Tulip the book.

Tears come to her eyes. Shit. You didn't want her to cry.

"Tuna...Don't worry, baby! You seem to be talking better already! So all we gotta do is practice with the skateboard and you'll be set!"

You know it won't be that easy, but you'll be damned if you're not going to try!

The coin finally flipped in your favour.

Your name is Mituna Captor, and life just got a little better.

.


End file.
